


【fgo】高文咕哒♀痴汉车

by RURUKO96



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96
Summary: 是绅（hen）士（tai）高文，不喜勿入咕哒被痴汉高文这样那样的小故事有隐性拉二咕哒元素，我又在迫害拉二，谁叫他在幕间物语非得给我讲了几个小时妮菲塔丽的故事，气死我了气死我了
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

有电车痴汉成分，请谨慎观看  
点击next→


	2. Chapter 2

“今天立香穿的是短裙和黑丝呢，真可爱，比昨天穿的那身连衣裙更可爱哦。”

看到这条短信的立香手指颤抖的点击了删除键，明明自己身处人来人往的公共场合，一股从心底升起来的背后发凉的恐慌感还是让她有些眩晕，手心里一阵阵冒虚汗，果然，这个人，现在就在自己附近的某个地方看着自己吧——

“叮”

“立香有没有穿那条粉色的内裤呢？上次偷偷拿立香的内衣时，觉得那条内裤很适合立香才特意留下来没有拿，如果今天立香穿了我会很开心的。”

电车来了，立香慌慌张张的把手机塞进口袋里上了车，有这么多人在，那个人不敢在公共场合对自己做什么吧，像这种痴汉也就只敢欺负无助的女大学生口嗨一下，肯定是个没工作还整天在家里啃老的猥琐男。

放学归家时段的电车还是人满为患，上班族和放学的学生把电车挤的满满当当，立香被挤在了门口的位置，连转身都十分困难。

当立香感到不大对的时候已经有点迟了，一只大手从后面沿着她被丝袜紧紧包裹着的充满肉感的大腿，摸到了她的臀部，并充满色情感十分熟练的开始揉搓她的屁股。立香刚想回头去斥责这位电车痴汉，却因为对方接下来的一句话感到如坠冰窟——

“好开心，立香今天果然穿的是粉色的那条呢，我猜对了。”

果然是他！本来想大声呼救并且痛击痴汉的立香被恐惧笼罩，完全不敢动弹，连回头都做不到，只能任由对方淫亵地玩弄自己。对方似乎玩够了她的屁股，把手伸到前面来隔着丝袜和内裤玩弄按压她的小穴，立香低头就可以看到，这是一只白皙节骨分明又修长的大手，手指非常漂亮，如果不是在这种对象和这种情景下，绝对是手控立香的菜。

后面似乎有什么硬梆梆的东西抵着自己的臀部，而且随着电车的行驶中的晃动摩擦撞击着自己的屁股，这家伙真不知羞耻，在公共场合也能勃起啊，立香在心里惨叫到。但下一秒发生的事让立香连在心底惨叫都叫不出来了，对方拉下了裤链，释放出了自己的下体，并且把肉棒插入立香的双腿间开始摩擦。立香腿间正在进行的隐秘又涩情的活塞运动正好被她垂下来的短裙遮挡住，在外人看来不过是一对年轻情侣依偎在一起过于亲昵的腻腻歪歪罢了，出于礼貌也都转移开了视线，没有盯着他俩看。

可立香的受不了了，不知道是由于被陌生男人侵犯还是大庭广众做这种羞耻的事情，还是被男人粗大的肉棒摩擦下体过于舒服了，立香的下面也渐渐有了感觉，花穴分泌出了大量的爱液，弄的内裤和丝袜裆部都湿漉漉的，果然男性肉棒的温度就是很高啊，立香迷迷糊糊的想到，下面她腿间夹着的那根热乎乎的，就算隔着丝袜和内裤都能感觉到那东西传来的热度。或许是幻听，她甚至都能听到男人抽插时下面传来的咕啾咕啾的水声。

对方似乎对立香湿了的事十分兴奋，从后面紧紧抱住立香，低下头把头埋在立香的颈窝里深深吸着立香身上的味道：“立香全部都湿透了呢……我的肉棒上全都是立香的淫水，湿漉漉的，立香也喜欢我吗？真的好开心啊。”

“不是……”立香伸手推拒对方紧紧搂住自己的胳膊，“请不要这样了……会被发现的。”但对方连听都不听，甚至更加激动，幅度加大地抽插起来。

或许顾忌到还是在公共场合，应该速战速决，男人扒下了她的黑丝，把肉棒插入进丝袜和内裤之间，一股股的浓精射的她内裤和丝袜上到处都是，立香甚至都能闻到空气中精液独特的腥臭味道。到站了，车门开启，立香害怕的推开了男人，直接跑下了车厢。屁股和小穴的位置湿漉漉的，既有她的淫水也有对方的精液，立香怕精液顺着腿流下来，只好夹着腿慢慢往家的方向走。

回到家里，立香做的第一件事就是把内裤和丝袜脱了下来放进水池里搓洗，没办法，她是贫穷的女大学生，叫她直接把衣物扔掉还是舍不得的，更何况她的内衣已经被偷的所剩无几了，如果把内裤扔掉不要可能就真的没有换洗的穿了。看着丝袜上那一大滩粘稠白浊还散发着浓浓腥味的液体，联想到刚刚在电车上发生的事情，立香忍不住夹紧了双腿，甚至花穴口都不受控制的开始收缩。所以自己到底是为什么会遭遇这种可怕的事情啊，这一系列事情还是该从上周五的晚上开始说起——

刚和前男友分手不久的立香正处于空窗期，上任男友虽然长的又帅又有钱，在床上的能力也没得挑，还是直戳她性癖的黑皮，但是他有些问题实在让立香受不了，比如总是会突然发出让人震耳欲聋的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈的大笑声，又话唠，嗓门也大，还十分吵闹，最要命的是他总是在立香面前提起自己的前女友，甚至情人节立香送他本命巧克力时，他说的第一句话也是“这是妮菲塔丽喜欢的味道”，气的立香当场把巧克力扔在他脸上哭着跑掉了。

立香把分手的原因告诉了同班的闺蜜们后，闺蜜们都替她打抱不平，说早就看那个男人不顺眼了，建议她再找一个新男友。梅芙还给立香推荐了一款交友app：“这个软件上面有很多不错的对象哦～♡我昨天就找到了合适的好男人呢。”

立香晚上回到家，想想自己也是时候开始一段新感情了，就下载了梅芙酱推荐的软件并注册了账号，在个人简介一栏写上了是20岁的女大学生，喜欢的男性类型是温柔体贴的类型，然后把头像换成了自己的自拍。没过两分钟就收到了通话请求。

“喂，请问是咕哒酱吗？”

“是我。”

咕哒酱是立香的账号名，电话那头的声音是非常有磁性的男声，立香光是听着就能想象出那边一定是一位温柔又绅士的男性。

“啊……咕哒酱，咕哒酱的照片非常可爱呢，”那边的男人低低地轻笑了出来，“咕哒酱的胸部，应该有D杯了吧？”

“哈？？你这家伙在说什么啊？”立香不敢置信的叫了出来，虽说社交软件上会遇到痴汉是比较常见的事，但没想到她这才第一次用就遇到了，现在网络痴汉浓度都这么高的吗？

“咕哒酱的小手也很可爱，又白又嫩，真想知道咕哒酱帮我打飞机的话是什么感觉啊，”电话那头的声音逐渐开始变得不大妙，男人声音里饱含情欲，还发出了糟糕的喘息声，“嗯……哈……咕哒酱……我可以舔舔咕哒酱的奶子吗？嗯？巨乳实在是太棒了……想要把脸埋在咕哒酱的奶子里……”

“这就是咕哒酱的小穴吗，又湿又紧，放松一点……哈……”

“啊……咕哒酱的小穴在咕叽咕叽咬着我的肉棒不放呢……乖孩子……马上就全部射给你……”

虽然立香本可以立马就挂掉电话，但好久没和男朋友做了，而且那边的男人的声线又是自己喜欢的类型，立香不仅没有挂掉电话还把手伸进内裤里，一边听着男人用旖旎下流的语言描绘着两人做爱的情景，一边揉搓着自己的小豆豆，最后两人一同到达了高潮。

高潮过后回过神来的立香立马切断了和男人的通话，并把男人的账号拉进了黑名单，要不然对方再发来消息或者请求通话的话也太尴尬了吧，立香并没有对自己提裤子就不认人的行为有什么愧疚，把手机放在一边就去收拾东西洗漱去了。

第二天周六打工时，立香也没把这件事放在心上，直到回家后发现信箱里塞了一个信封，奇怪，立香想到，会有谁给自己寄信吗？信封上也是空白的没有署名，但打开信封之后里面的东西让立香目瞪口呆——

信封里满满的都是男人下体的特写照片，深色的肉棒笔直的一根又粗又长，柱体让还有骇人的青筋，淡金色的阴毛浓密又杂乱，男人单手握住肉棒，马眼处已经分泌出了一点初精，这种怼脸特写让立香非常不知所措，似乎隔着照片都能感受到肉棒浓厚的味道和散发出的热气。立香再往下翻了几张照片，都是男人撸屌的特写，直到翻到最后一张的时候立香惊呆了，男人把浓精全部射在了一条女式内裤上，而那条内裤她再熟悉不过，就是她昨晚自慰后洗干净晾在外面的那条。

立香赶紧跑到阳台，发现自己的内裤果然没有了。恐惧感瞬间笼罩了立香，到底是谁潜入自己的家中做了这种事？再联想到昨晚的事情，她直觉这一切都不是巧合。

接下来的几天立香经历的事情就像是噩梦，晾晒在阳台的内衣和丝袜频频被偷，每天回到家中都发现信箱里有新的照片寄来了，甚至立香晚上睡觉时也不安稳，睡前还会收到“最喜欢立香了”“今天也把精液都射在立香的丝袜上了”“立香可以把小穴掰开拍照给我看吗”“明天立香要穿白色的那件内衣哦，很适合你”“立香今天和别的男人说话了，为什么立香的眼睛不能一直看着我呢，我生气了”“作为惩罚要把精液全部灌进立香的小穴里”这样的短信。

但一直以来那个男人也没有对立香做出什么实质性的直接侵犯立香本人的举动，直到今天，立香知道，自己必须得想想办法保护自己了，要不然谁知道接下来他会再对自己做什么。

第二天上学时，立香把自己的遭遇的情况隐去了一些细节，笼统地对可爱的小学妹玛修讲了一下，并拜托玛修陪自己住一段时间，说不定有别人在的话那个痴汉会收敛一点。

果然在玛修搬来陪立香住了之后，那个男人再也没有对立香做什么了，内衣也没有被偷，照片也没再寄来，奇怪的短信也没再收到，上学放学也没再遇到过电车痴汉了，之前发生的那些可怕的事就渐渐被立香淡忘了，那个人应该放弃了，不会再骚扰自己了吧？立香想到，应该可以让玛修回她自己家住了，毕竟玛修虽然不说什么，但立香知道她还是在这里住的不大方便。

“对前辈做出这种不可饶恕的事情的变态，我一定会用饭桌把他砸到哭出来的。”玛修攥紧了拳头说到。

“放松啦玛修，”立香笑着摸了摸玛修的头发，小茄子学妹真可爱啊，果然还是玛修最好了，臭男人都让他们见鬼去吧，“已经都快一个月了，那个变态还没有出现，应该已经放弃了，以后不会再来骚扰我了吧。”

在叮嘱了立香好几遍一定要注意安全，遇到事情先报警求助之后，玛修才放心的提着行李箱走掉了。

然而藤丸立香万万没想到自己立了一个超大flag，当晚立香熟睡到一半，翻身时感觉有什么东西正压着自己，耳边还有热气吹来。立香迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，下一秒就尖叫出声。

虽然屋里的灯都熄了，但黑暗中隐隐约约能看到一个淡金色的脑袋，被子不知道什么时候被掀了，男人赤裸着下身压在自己身上，把自己的睡裙掀了上去，一边痴迷地吮吸着自己的奶子，一边疯狂撸动着肉棒，最后低吼了一声把精液全部射在自己的小腹上。

“你醒啦，立香，”男人抬头对她微微一笑，立香这才第一次看清他的脸，深邃又英俊，皮肤白皙，应该是欧洲人，额前的淡金色头发已经汗湿了，碧色的眼睛里因为高潮满是慵懒与情欲，立香甚至觉得他这模样看起来有些性感，“既然立香已经醒了，那我就可以开始做接下来的事情了。”

“什么事？”立香惊恐地把自己的睡裙往下扯，她直觉接下来肯定会发生一些不好的事情，“我警告你，你这是私闯民宅，再这样下去我就要报警了！”

男人又笑了，“明明在我第一次偷你内衣的时候你就可以报警，但是你没有，”他拨开立香的内裤，把手指插进小穴里缓缓搅动着，“我在电车上对你做出那种事之后，你也没有报警，究竟是为什么呢？啊，已经湿了。”

男人动作轻柔但又不容拒绝地把立香的内裤脱了下来，然后淡金色的脑袋凑近了立香的小穴，“是立香小姐的味道，”男人舔吮了一口立香的花穴，“那我开动了。”

“咿——不要——”立香哭着踢打着男人，但对方不为所动，甚至吮吸的更用力了，还把舌头伸进穴里模仿性交的动作。立香从未经历过被异性口交，她前任男友性格高傲，是绝对不会屈尊为她做这种事的。舌头和手指还有肉棒的触感完全不同，每舔一下都像在心尖上挠痒痒，而且湿热又柔软，自己无法控制的快感铺天盖地地快要把她淹没，立香只得哭叫着揪住男人的金发，一边说着请住手啊不要了，然后在男人用犬齿轻轻啃咬着她的小豆豆时潮喷了出来。

男人从立香的腿间抬起头，脸上还沾着亮晶晶反光的立香刚刚因高潮而喷出的淫水，男人爬到立香身上，又压住她开始胡乱亲吻，“啾……我的舌头有没有让立香感到很舒服？刚才立香的小穴喷了那么多水，一定非常有感觉吧？”

男人握住再次勃起的肉棒，用硕大的龟头在立香已经被舔开的穴口处摩擦，还时不时拍打碾压着立香的阴蒂，立香呜咽了一声，求男人不要插入。

“不行啊立香，我都一个月没有碰过你了，这里积攒的精液早就快涨到爆炸了，”男人抓住立香的小手强迫她去抚弄自己胯下沉甸甸的囊袋，“一定要全部都灌进立香的小穴里，让立香怀上我的孩子才可以。”

两人之间的体型差太过巨大，立香就算挣扎也没有用，男人单手就能轻而易举地牵制住她，肉棒不由分说地破开了女孩因为高潮而湿热熟透的花穴。不行，被插进来了，好大……立香意识到被陌生的男人操进了小穴之后，忍不住哭了出来，男人俯下身舔舐着她脸上的泪水，“别哭了，乖孩子，你难道不喜欢吗？这里不是紧紧的咬着我不放吗？”男人让她伸手去摸两人交合的部位，立香这才发现，男人的肉棒还有一节在外面没有完全插入。

“不行了……会死掉的……”立香抽噎着说到，男人就像安慰哭泣到打嗝的孩子一样，把她抱在怀里，温柔地抚摸着立香的头发和后背替她顺气，在立香的情绪稍微平缓了一些之后，一鼓作气把剩下的部分全部插入。

立香感觉自己穴里的每一寸皱褶全被男人的肉棒撑开了，就连穴口都有要被撕裂的痛感，男人不由分说地挺腰开始操她，她抓挠着男人结实宽厚的背肌，不管怎么哭叫也只能被男人死死地抱在怀里插穴，立香甚至感觉自己就是个用来泄欲的人形飞机杯，穴肉被操的软烂。她从未听过男性叫床，直到这次她才发现原来男人的叫床时也是十分性感撩人的，男人抱住她一边操一边激动地呻吟：“立香……哈啊……我的立香……终于……全部里外都沾满我的味道了……哈……”

立香被干的昏昏沉沉，中间大概又潮喷了一次，男人告诉她他的名字叫做高文，一边像小狗一样舔舐着立香的脸一边让她叫他的名字，终于在立香哭着叫“高文、求你、不要再操了”的时候，他把精液全部都灌注进了立香的穴里。高文射完后又把脸凑上来黏黏糊糊地向立香索吻，碧色的眼睛湿漉漉的，让立香想起自己小时候养过的小狗，小狗在向讨食时也是这样可怜巴巴的眼神，一边摇着尾巴一边向主人乞求垂怜。

立香摸了摸高文的脑袋，怜爱地替他顺毛，养条狗也不错，她想。

高文看到立香亲近的动作了以后更加激动，刚射了一回的男根又膨胀了硬了起来，把立香刚得以放松的小穴又塞的满满的。高文一把捞起立香坐了起来，两人用面对面的姿势。这样让他的肉棒插的更深了，被操软的宫口无力地被顶开，高文下腹粗糙的阴毛又随着他上下抽送摩擦着立香的阴蒂，把它磨的又红又肿。

“立香……立香……再多摸摸我……求您了……”高文胡乱地亲吻着立香的耳垂和脖颈，两人之间的体格差让他轻而易举地就把立香像小孩子一样搂在怀里，一下一下地往自己的肉棒上砸，立香感觉自己简直要被钉在那根大肉棒上了，“啊……立香……我爱您……”

接下来他不断在立香耳边诉说着爱语，乞求立香也像他爱她一样爱他，最后高文一边说着要把他的爱全部射入立香的身体和她合二为一，一边再次把浓稠的精液喷射进立香的子宫深处。完事后高文依旧黏人地从后面抱住她，肉棒满满的塞在立香的穴里不愿拔出，说是这样可以更好地让立香受孕。

第二天早上立香醒来，发现旁边的床空荡荡的，立香随手抓了件T恤套在身上，忍着下体的涨痛感和粘腻的不断从穴中流出的精液，在客厅抓住了鬼鬼祟祟想要偷偷跑掉的高文。

“真是的，你这家伙，既然睡了就要给我负起责任来，自己偷偷跑掉算什么啊，”立香生气地敲打着高文的脑袋，他乖乖低下头任凭立香发泄怒气，“昨晚一边射在我里面一边哭着说爱我的不是你吗，还是说你都是骗人的。”

“绝对不是！”高文突然抬起头来抓住立香的手激动地说到，“我对您的爱绝无半点虚假，只是……我对您做了那么过分的事，我还以为您已经讨厌我了……”高文越说越丧气，又像只可怜巴巴小狗一样把头低了下去，立香甚至都能看到他背后有条隐形的尾巴也蔫了吧唧的垂了下去。

“给，”立香把钥匙塞进他的手里，“这是我家的备用钥匙，以后不要再翻窗户进来了。”

“还有，把我的内衣内裤都拿回来，我现在被你偷的都快没换洗内衣穿了。”

“这条也没收。”立香把高文口袋里藏着的昨晚被他脱掉的内裤拿了出来。

高文愣了半分钟，等他终于反应过来的时候不禁喜极而泣，紧紧地抱着立香一边快哭出来了一边亲吻着她，立香被他勒的都有些喘不过气来。

“等等你下面硌着我了快放手啦”

“对不起，您实在是太可爱了，我忍不住……唔……嗯……”

“有话好好说，别脱我衣服！等等！你要干嘛啦！快松手！别碰那里！……”


End file.
